


Verrückt

by inuverse



Series: Die frühen Jahre [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1985, First Meetings, Gen, Harvelle's Roadhouse, One Shot, Pre-Series
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuverse/pseuds/inuverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geht ein Mann in eine Bar…Das erste Treffen zwischen den Winchesters und den Harvelles steht unter keinem guten Stern</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verrückt

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: crazy
> 
> Disclaimer: Die Rechte an Supernatural gehören Eric Kripke, den Produzenten und Schreibern, sowie The CW. Ich verdiene mit FF kein Geld und beabsichtige keine Verletzung der Urheber- oder Markenrechte.

_1985, Harvelle’s Roadhouse , Nebraska_

Es war schon spät, als sich die Tür öffnete und eine Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit der Nacht in die Bar trat. Der Lufthauch von draußen drang durch den Qualm im Roadhouse sogar bis hinter die Theke zu Ellen durch. Unauffällig musterte der Mann, der eingetreten war, die anderen Gäste. Alles Stammkundschaft. Dieser Typ jedoch nicht. Ellen hatte ihn hier noch nie gesehen und der Reaktion der anderen nach zu urteilen, kannte ihn auch sonst niemand. Dennoch wusste Ellen auf den ersten Blick, dass dieser Mann einer von ihnen war. Das schwarze, ungepflegte Haar klebte ihm an der Stirn, er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und seine Bartstoppeln lagen wie ein Schatten über seinem Gesicht. Wie alt er war konnte, sie nicht genau sagen. Dieser Job ließ die meisten älter wirken, als sie waren oder eher das, was diese Leute erlebt und schließlich zu Jägern gemacht hatte.

Langsam näherte sich der Mann den Tresen. Sein Blick hatte sich auf Ellens Gesicht geheftet. Er schritt selbstsicher auf sie zu, zog einen Barhocker heran und setzte sich. Bill, der gerade noch oben in den Wohnräumen nach Jo gesehen hatte, saß nicht weit entfernt und beobachtete den Fremden, während er sein Messer wie andere einen Bleistift durch die Finger gleiten ließ. Auch eine Angewohnheit, die Ellen ihm in all den Jahren – wie das Jagen - nicht hatte abgewöhnen können.

»Was darf’s für dich sein?«, fragte Ellen und wischte vor dem Fremden über das dunkle Holz der Tresen.

»Das Stärkste, das du hast, Schätzchen«, sprach er. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht wirkte angestrengt, auch wenn er ihr bei seinen Worten zugezwinkert hatte wie ein Halbwüchsiger.

»Hast du Geld?«, fragte sie.

Er atmete geräuschvoll ein und aus, während er mit der rechten Hand in der Tasche seiner dunklen Lederjacke wühlte. Die Linke hing wie ein nutzloses Anhängsel an seiner Seite herunter. Es kam Ellen vor, als würde es ihm unendlich schwer fallen, die Dollarnoten und Geldstücke vor ihr hinzulegen. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, das Geld zu zählen, sondern schob es ihr nur hin. Es war mehr als genug, um sich zwei Männer seiner Statur besinnungslos trinken zu lassen. Dann füllte sie sein Glas.

»Anstrengende Nacht?«, fragte sie.

»Kann man wohl sagen.«

Er leerte das Glas mit einem Zug und forderte Ellen auf, nachzuschenken.

»Hat es sich wenigstens gelohnt?«

Er schnaubte, trank wieder aus und deutete an, dass er noch nicht genug hatte.

»Dieses Rudel Wendigos wird jedenfalls niemanden mehr fressen.«

»Rudel?!« Ellen lachte laut auf – der Mann machte Witze - was dem Fremden ein Stirnrunzeln entlockte. »Da scheint jemand aber etwas zu übertreiben«, sagte sie mit mildem Spott in der Stimme.

Im nächsten Moment packte der Mann ihr Handgelenk, was Ellen das Lachen im Halse stecken bleiben und Bill in die Höhe schießen ließ.

»Sieh mir in die Augen und sag mir, ob ich lüge!«

Die dunklen Augen des Fremden bohrten sich in ihre und für einen Augenblick vergaß Ellen zu atmen. Dann riss sie sich von ihm los.

»Das ist doch verrückt.« Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

»Du allein, ein Rudel von diesen Dingern?!«, hörte sie Bill, der neben dem Fremden aufgetaucht war, sagen. »Pah!«

Der Mann zuckte nur mit den Achseln, dabei verzog sich sein Gesicht, als hätte er Schmerzen.

»Glaub es oder lass es. Ich weiß, was und wie viele ich umgebracht habe.«

Ellen wies Bill mit einem Nicken an, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Der Mann hier war definitiv kein Lügner. Aber alles an ihm schrie geradezu heraus, dass er Ärger bedeutete. Und wenn er wirklich alleine ein Rudel Wendigos getötet hatte, dann war er nicht nur verrückt sondern auch gefährlich. Ellen kannte diese Typen. Man ließ sie gewähren und hoffte, dass sie gehen und nie wieder zurückkommen würden. Meist taten sie das auch nicht, weil sie eine Verrücktheit zuviel angestellt hatten. 

»Alles okay bei dir?«, fragte sie vorsichtig, als sich ein leises Keuchen von den Lippen des Mannes löste.

»Schenk mir nur ein, dann wird es schon gehen«, wiegelte er ab.

Jetzt war es an Ellen mit den Achseln zu zucken. Was das betraf, war der Fremde wie die anderen auch. Ein Jäger bekam viel zu sehen. Und die meisten, die herkamen, wollten nur noch vergessen, was sie gesehen und getan hatten.

Er trank, forderte sie erneut auf, einzugießen. Bill ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Dem Spiel seiner Kiefermuskulatur zu urteilen, wartete er nur darauf, dass der Fremde etwas tat, was rechtfertigen würde, ihn raus zu werfen. Ellen schüttelte unmerklich mit dem Kopf und formte ein lautloses »Nein!«, was Bill die Zähne augenscheinlich noch fester aufeinander pressen ließ. Ellen wollte sicher nicht, dass ihr Mann sich mit diesem Verrückten anlegte. Selbst wenn der offensichtlich angeschlagen war. Wahrscheinlich machte ihn genau das noch unberechenbarer.

Der Fremde folgte jeder von Ellens Bewegungen, während er einen weiteren Drink herunter kippte. Dann fuhr er sich mit der rechten Hand durchs Gesicht, öffnete und schloss ein paar Mal die Augen, als hätte er Probleme Ellen zu sehen. Sie glaubte, dass er auf dem Barhocker leicht schwankte.

»Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?«, fragte sie und beugte sich schließlich zu ihm.

Als er den Blick in ihren hob, wirkten seine dunklen Augen glasig und blutunterlaufen. Die Pupillen waren unnatürlich geweitet und kaum mehr von der Iris zu unterscheiden. Er streckte die rechte Hand nach ihrem Gesicht aus. Ellen konnte jetzt frisches Blut auf seiner Hand sehen.

»Mary?«, flüsterte er und seine Stimme war rau. »Mary, du bist… «

Seine Hand zitterte, als er Ellens Gesicht berührte. Ellen zuckte zurück, doch der Mann packte sie plötzlich mit der Linken an der Schulter und keuchte offensichtlich vor Schmerz auf. Seine Augen verdrehten sich in den Höhlen.

»Was zum Teufel!«, hörte Ellen Bill auffahren. Noch ehe sie etwas sagen oder tun konnte, war er aufgesprungen und riss den Fremden von ihr weg. Obwohl sich ein weiteres Stöhnen von dessen Lippen löste, hatte er Bill am Kragen gepackt, während der ihm das Messer an den Hals hielt.

»Aufhören!«, stieß Ellen aus.

»Halt dich da raus, Mary!«, gab der Fremde mit erstickter Stimme von sich. »Niemand stellt sich zwischen uns.«

Im Roadhouse war es still geworden. Alle Gespräche waren verstummt. Aller Augen auf Bill und den Fremden gerichtet, der offensichtlich den Verstand verloren hatte. Beide standen sich gegenüber, bereit jeden Moment übereinander herzufallen.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Eingangstür. Nur einen Spalt. Jemand trat ein. Die Blicke aller Anwesenden jetzt auf sich ziehend. Ellen runzelte die Stirn.

Es war ein kleiner Junge. Dunkelblond, vielleicht sechs oder sieben Jahre alt. An der Hand hielt er ein weiteres Kind. Halb so alt, kleiner, mit dunkelbraunem Haar. Der Ältere suchte mit den Augen den Raum ab, dann ging er zielstrebig, ohne die anderen Leute in der Bar und ihre Reaktion auf ihn zuregistrieren, auf den Fremden zu. Er achtete nur auf das verheult aussehende Kleinkind an seiner Seite, das unsicher einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte, und passte sein Tempo an, damit es schritt halten konnte.

Die beiden Jungen blieben schließlich neben dem Fremden stehen. Bill hatte in derselben Sekunde das Messer in seinem Hemdsärmel verschwinden lassen, wie der Fremde seinen Griff um Bills Kragen gelöst und sich den Kindern zugewandt hatte.

»Ich hab gesagt, ihr sollt im Wagen bleiben!«, zischte der Fremde kalt. Sein unsteter Blick pendelte zwischen Bill und den Kindern hin und her. Der dunkelblonde Junge zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen, während der jüngere unter sich blickte.

»Dad, es tut mir leid«, sagte der Ältere sehr leise. »Aber Sam hat nicht aufgehört zu weinen und ich weiß nicht…«

»Nicht jetzt!«, stieß der Mann aus und warf Bill einen weiteren bösen Blick aus glasigen Augen zu. »Geht zurück in den Wagen, Dean! Sofort! Ich komme gleich mit eurer Mutter nach.«

Der Junge riss die Augen auf und begann sich sofort umzusehen. Ellen schluckte hart, als sie der Junge dem Blick des Fremden folgend irritiert ansah.

»Das ist doch total verrückt, Mann«, flüsterte Bill und trat ein paar Schritte zurück.

»Geht jetzt, Dean!«, blaffte der Fremde. Ellen konnte sehen, wie er wankte. Er hatte offensichtlich Mühe, den Blick zu fokussieren, als er von den Jungen zu Bill, zu Ellen und wieder zu den Jungen zurück sah.

»Mary!?«

Im nächsten Moment rotierten die Augen des Fremden wieder in den Höhlen und er taumelte nach vorne. Der Junge stand mit weit aufgerissenen Augen neben ihm.

»Dad!«

Ellen hastete hinter dem Tresen vor, während Bill den Fremden auffing. Im nächsten Moment fiel die Starre von den anderen ab. Caleb und Rufus waren als erste auf den Beinen, um Bill mit dem Mann zu helfen, der am Rande der Ohnmacht stand und sich nur noch mit bloßer Willenskraft bei Bewusstsein halten musste.

»In den Wagen… Dean!«, nuschelte er. »Und pass auf deinen Bruder auf!«

Der Fremde hing in Bills Armen und wurde von den beiden anderen Jägern gestützt.

»Legt ihn auf dem Billardtisch ab!«, befahl Ellen, während sie sich zu den Kindern herunter beugte. Die beiden standen nur da und beobachteten starr, wie ihr Vater auf den Billardtisch in der Ecke der Bar gelegt wurde. Ellen konnte sehen, wie die Lederjacke des Mannes aufklappte und den Blick auf das Hemd des Fremden freigab. Es war völlig mit frischem Blut durchtränkt. Kein Wunder, dass er nicht klar bei Verstand war. Der Alkohol hatte es sicher nicht besser gemacht.

»Ellen!«, rief Bill.»Du musst die Kinder hier raus bringen. Der Kerl hat die Wahrheit gesagt. Ein Rudel Wendigos. Anders kann ich mir die Sauerei hier nicht erklären. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob er’s…« Bill hob viel sagend die Augenbrauen. »Bring nur die Kinder hier raus!«

»Wir müssen zum Wagen zurück und auf Dad warten, Sam. Jetzt!«, hörte Ellen den älteren der beiden Jungen sagen. Sein Gesicht war blass und glich einer Maske. Sie konnte sehen, wie er dem Jüngeren mit zittrigen Fingern über die Wange strich. »Alles wird gut. Wir müssen einfach nur draußen warten. Und nicht wieder weinen, Sammy, okay?«

Der Kleinere runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete die Männer, die um den Billardtisch herumstanden und dem Fremden die Kleidung vom Leib schnitten, um sich ein Bild von dem Ausmaß der Verletzungen zu machen. Ellen schluckte.

»Ihr kommt mit mir!«, sagte sie bestimmt. »Und dann werdet ihr mir erzählen, was passiert ist, okay!?«

Der dunkelblonde Junge verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen.

»Dad will, dass wir im Wagen warten«, erklärte er kategorisch und suchte unsicher den Blick seines Vaters, der offensichtlich noch immer nicht völlig weggetreten war.

Der hob leicht den Kopf, schien sich mit aller Kraft zu zwingen, den Schmerz zu unterdrücken und von dem massiven Blutverlust nicht augenblicklich ohnmächtig zu werden.

»Ist schon okay, Dean, geht mit ihr! Du kannst ihr vertrauen. Geht jetzt mit euerer…« Dann verstummte die Stimme und der Kopf des Mannes fiel schlaff zur Seite.

»Dadda!«, stieß der Jüngere aus, riss sich von der Hand seines Bruders los und wollte zum Billardtisch rennen, doch Ellen fing ihn auf, zog ihn in ihre Arme und hob ihn hoch.

»Euer Dad braucht jetzt Ruhe«, sgte sie bestimmt. »Ihr kommt mit mir. Ich werde euch jemanden vorstellen. Ihr Name ist Jo. Sie ist meine kleine Tochter und freut sich sicher, euch kennen zulernen.«

Ellen wusste nicht, ob die beiden ihr zuhörten und es spielte auch keine Rolle. Sie nahm den Älteren an die Hand und zog ihn mit sich aus der Bar in Richtung der Wohnräume im ersten Stock, während sie den Jüngeren, der jetzt weinte, auf dem Arm behielt. Sie schluckte wieder. Die beiden waren noch so jung. Sie fragte sich, was diesen Dreien widerfahren war, die heute die Türschwelle des Roadhouse überschritten hatten.

oOo

 

Der jüngere der beiden Jungen, Sam, war ziemlich schnell eingeschlafen, nachdem Ellen ihn beruhigt, ihm ein wenig süßen Brei zu essen gegeben und belanglose Dinge erzählt hatte. Der Ältere, Dean, hatte die ganze Zeit geschwiegen. Ellen hatte Sam schließlich unter dem kritischen Blick seines Bruders zu Jo ins Kinderbettchen gelegt. Jetzt betrachtete sie Dean, der seinen Bruder noch immer nicht aus den Augen ließ.

»Ich muss auf Sammy aufpassen«, sagte er, als hätte er Ellens fragenden Blick auf sich gespürt.

»Wo ist eure Mutter, Dean?«, fragte Ellen behutsam, um das Rätsel, dass diese drei Fremden ihr aufgaben, zu lösen.

Er schien einen Moment zu überlegen.

»Dad hat gesagt, wir können dir trauen…«, sagte er wie zu sich selbst, dann atmete er tief durch. »Ein Dämon hat sie geholt. Aber wir werden den Dämon kriegen und ihn töten.«

Ellen schüttelte den Kopf. Ein Verdacht kam in ihr auf, als sie sich an die seltsamen Worte des Vaters der Kinder erinnerte, während der Blutverlust seinen Tribut gefordert und ihn halluzinieren hatte lassen.

»Deine Mum, wie war ihr Name?«

»Mary. Mary Winchester.«

Ellen nickte.

»Wie lange seid ihr schon unterwegs, Dean?«

Der Junge zuckte mit den Achseln.

»Seit der Dämon Mum geholt hat.«

oOo

 

_Zwei Wochen später_

Ellen und Bill standen vor dem Roadhouse und blickten dem schwarzen Chevy Impala nach.

»Glaubst du, wir sehen die drei noch mal wieder?«, fragte sie ihren Mann, der die kleine Jo auf dem Arm hielt und sehr zu Ellens Missfallen mit seinem »Glücksbringer«, dem kleinen Jagdmesser mit seinen Initialen darauf, das in einer festen Lederscheide steckte, spielen ließ.

»John ist zwar verrückt, aber er ist auch ein verdammt guter Jäger und das nach so kurzer Zeit in diesem Job.« Bill und grinste. »Er ist ein zäher Hund. Und clever. Kenne keinen, der sich mit ’nem Rudel Wendigos anlegt und es überlebt.«

»Er hat es nur überlebt, weil er so clever war, danach im Roadhouse umzukippen«, frotzelte Ellen.

»Tja, sag ich doch. Das war kein Zufall. John ist clever.«

»John ist in erster Linie verrückt«, echauffierte sich Ellen.

»So verrückt, dass ich mir Gedanken machen muss? Schließlich hast du wohl was für Verrückte übrig, sonst hättest du ihn nicht noch eine Woche länger als nötig bei uns wohnen lassen und mich ja wohl auch nicht geheiratet.« Bill knuffte Ellen und Jo in die Seite, was sie die Augen verdrehen und Jo auflachen ließ.

»Du bist der einzige Verrückte, den ich in meinem Leben haben möchte, William Anthony Harvelle.«

»Was bin ich nur für ein Glückspilz.«

Er grinste breit und zog Ellen dann in einen langen Kuss, der das Seufzen in ihr einschloss, das sich fast aus ihrer Kehle gelöst hätte.

John Winchester war verrückt. Er würde sich und seine Kinder umbringen, aber davon hatte er nichts hören wollen. Die Nummer vom Roadhouse hatte er trotzdem genommen. Für den Notfall. Und Notfall bedeutete, dass Jo zwei Brüder bekommen würde. Bill und Ellen hatten die Entscheidung fast ohne Worte getroffen. Es war eigentlich gar keine Frage gewesen. Die beiden Jungs waren unkompliziert. Verstörend unkompliziert, wenn man bedachte, was sie für ein Leben führten. Sie verdienten ein Dach über dem Kopf, eine Familie. Nicht das, was John darunter verstand: Einen Impala und die Route 66.

Bill und Ellen hatten John angeboten, die beiden bei sich aufzunehmen, während er den Dämon jagte, der seine Frau getötet hatte, aber er hatte abgelehnt. »Familie gehört zusammen«, hatte er gesagt. Und er wollte, dass Sam und Dean von klein auf alles übers Jagen von ihm lernten, damit sie gerüstet wären. Allein dafür hätte Ellen ihm eine Ladung Schrot auf den Pelz brennen können. Der Mann hatte eine Art an sich, die Ellen wahnsinnig machte. Andererseits mochte sie ihn. Er war ehrlich, geradlinig, hatte Prinzipien, das schätzte sie, aber er war verrückt. Auf eine Art, die sie einerseits anzog andererseits einen eiskalten Schauer den Rücken hinunterlaufen ließ. Auf der Skala von »verschroben verrückt« zu »lebensmüde verrückt« rangierte John am oberen Ende. An dem Ende, das einen zur Hölle fahren ließ. Und das schlimmste daran war, dass Bill und John sich viel zu gut verstanden. Das machte Ellen am meisten Sorgen. Bill kam schon von ganz allein auf verrückte Ideen, da hatte Ellen gerade noch jemandem von John Winchesters Kaliber in seiner Nähe gefehlt.

Aber vielleicht waren sie ja alle verrückt, hielt Ellen einen Moment inne. Sie war verrückt gewesen, einen Jäger zu heiraten. Bill hatte schon zu Beginn ihrer Beziehung klar gemacht, dass er nie aufhören würde, diese Dinge zu jagen. Egal wie groß das Risiko war, dabei drauf zugehen. Sie hatten seine Eltern getötet und Bill hatte bei ihrem Grab geschworen, die Wesen zu jagen, die sie ihm genommen hatten. Er war auch ein Mann mit Prinzipien.

Ellen hätte gehen sollen, als sie es noch gekonnt hatte, aber sie liebte Bill und sie hatte ja gesagt, als er sie hatte heiraten wollen. Sie war sogar so verrückt gewesen, ein Kind mit ihm zubekommen. Ellen hatte immer gehofft, dass er dann vielleicht mit der Jagd aufhören würde, wenn er selbst ein Daddy war, aber tief in ihrem Herzen hatte sie immer gewusst, dass es nicht passieren würde und es war nicht passiert. Bill war zu allererst Jäger, dann Vater, dann Ehemann. Vielleicht war, das alles freiwillig zu wählen und mit diesem Wissen ein Kind in eine solche Welt zu setzen niht weniger verrückt, als John Winchester, der noch vor zwei Jahren, nichts von Monstern und Dämonen gewusst hatte und der nun alles tat, um seine Frau zu rächen und seine Kinder auf das Leben in einer Welt mit dem Übernatürlichen vorzubereiten. Ellen wollte nicht zu genau über all das nachdenken. Sie wollte auch nicht allzu genau darüber nachdenken, ob sie es mehr fürchtete, John und die Jungs wieder zusehen oder nicht. Als würde auf dieser Familie ein Fluch liegen, der jeden, dem sie zu nah kamen, mit sich in den Abgrund hineinziehen würde und der schwarze Impala ein Todesomen. Ellen verscheuchte den Gedanken, der sich wie eine üble Vorahnung auf sie nieder senken wollte. Das war doch einfach nur verrückt!


End file.
